The Revenge of Rowticus Pettigrew
by TheStepBrothers
Summary: Peter Pettigrew had a son, and now he's out for revenge, oh no!
1. Chapter 1

"Pettigrew, Rowticus!" cried McGonall, holding up a scroll, which read off the names of all the first years.

A smile spread over Rowticus's slimy face as he made his way to the sorting hat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy who lived, but soon, he would be, the boy who lived, until he was taken out by Rowticus Pettigrew during his first year at Hogwarts.

You see, Rowticus was no oridinary wizard...he was from the future!

He only recently learned who his parents were, before that, he had been raised by other people.

Anyway, once he learned that his parents were Peter Pettigrew and Delores Umbridge, and heard all the stories about them, he decided that they were heroes.

He would save Peter from getting killed to death, and he would save Delores from a life in Azkaban!

To do that, and to make sure Voldemort and the death eaters succeeded, he would need to get rid of Harry Potter and his meddling friends.

"Slytherin!" exclaimed the hat.

Rowticus smirked, of course he would be in Slytherin, what else house could be fit for him?

Hufflepuff? As if! He'd sell out his best friend for a box of doughnuts. Well, if he had a best friend.

Automatically, Rowyn's black robes turned to green, and the Slytherin crest grew on the left front side, or maybe the right, he couldn't tell his right from his left.

Then, he went and sat at the Slytherin table beside Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, I'm Rowticus, Rowticus Pettigrew," Rowyn said, extending his hand out to him.

"Sorry, but I don't associate with ugly people," Draco sniffed.

Rowticus let out a noise, that sounded a bit like a dying pig, and he reached for his wand. He was going to crucio this git into next Wednesday.

No, he took his hand out of his pocket, he couldn't do anything that would get him expelled and ruin his mission.

Instead, he focused his attention on his meal.

When he was done eating, his prefect led him towards his common room.

"So uh, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he's coming to school here, eh?" Rowticus said all casually. He needed to gather as much intel on the boy as he could.

"Ugh, don't even say that name to me," Draco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I offered my friendship to him, and he totally blew me off, and even worse, he blew me off for the poor Weasley, and mudblood!"

"Oh ew gross!" Rowticus grimaced, he hated anyone who wasn't a pureblood.

"I know right?" Draco snorted, "You know, you're not so bad, I guess we can be friends."

"Awesome!" Rowticus exclaimed, he needed all the friends he could get if he was going to take Harry down, and he figured Draco would be the best.

"We're hungryyy," Crabbe and Goyle groaned from behind them. Rowticus felt his stomach rumble too.

"Are you oafs serious? We only just left the Great Hall," Draco sniffed.

"I know, but the long walk down here burned all the calories from that meal!" Crabbe exclaimed.

That was when Rowticus spotted it, a lone Bertie Botts every flavoured bean. He started for it, just as Crabbe and Goyle did.

"It's mine!" Rowticus shouted, launcing himself forward.

Then, like in a slow motion matrix movie scene, the other two boys also launced themselves forward.

Rowticus must have bumped into someone, because he felt pain in his head, and then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rowticus finally came to, the sunlight was streaming through the window.

"Get up! It's time to go to Potions, if we are late, then Snape will blow a gasket!" exclaimed Draco, shaking Rowticus awake.

"What about breakfast?"

Rowticus's stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"You slept through breakfast, now come on!"

A well of tears expelled out of Rowticus's eyes, if only he hadn't gone for that bean, then he wouldn't have missed a wonderful breakfast.

Speaking of which...

"What happened to the Bertie Bott's every flavoured bean?" he asked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"Well, it turns out it wasn't a Bertie Bott's every flavoured bean after all, it was a rat dropping," said.

Rowticus gasped.

A rat dropping? His father could animagi himself into a rat! Did that mean that he was there?

"Is everything alright?" asked Draco.

"Uh yes, I just remembered that we have to get to Potions!" lied Rowticus, and he ran out of the common room before Draco could ask anymore questions.

When he got to the Potions classroom, he was pleased to see that he was having this lesson with the Gryffindors.

Haha, this will make it so much easier to talk to Harry Potter now! He thought to himself, as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Hey, I was going to sit there," grumbled Ron Weasley.

"Sorry, you snooze you lo-" Rowticus began to say, when he saw the rat that Ron was holding, it only had four fingers! He knew right away that the rat was his father. He almost said something, but he decided against it. His father did not know that he had a son yet, because Rowticus hasn't been born yet, and he didn't want to do anything that could damage time in a way that was significant to him.

"Hello, I'm Rowticus Pettigrew," he greeted Harry. He hated how he had to be nice to this do-gooder. Oh well, if it meant fullfilling his plan.

Professor Snape asked Harry a few questions, but he didn't know the answer to any of them.

However, Hermoine did.

This shocked Rowticus, how could a mudblood have so much knowledge about the magical world? No one could read that many books that fast.

He didn't ponder on it long, because he had to snicker with his fellow Slytherins when Snape took away house points from Gryffindor.

The next class Rowticus had, was History of Magic, with Ravenclaw.

I could have been a Ravenclaw, I mean, I'm highly intelligent, and I love to read. I've already read four books this year.

Rowticus thought to himself, as he made his way to the History of Magic classroom.

There was Professor Binns sitting there, sleeping in his chair.

Oh well, Rowitcus turned to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"So, what does Potter usually do in his free time?"

"Ugh, why do you care?" scoffed Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he's a fan boy," snorted Crabbe.

"Yeah, maybe he wants his autograph," laughed Goyle.

"No!" exclaimed Rowitcus, jumping up out of his desk. His face burned with embarrassment, and his eyes stung with tears.

"No! I want to know so I can prank him, I think we should take him down a peg or two."

Draco nodded.

"You're right, he struts around the school thinking he's all that and a bag of licorice lands."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Crabbe.

"The plan is..." Rowticus began to say, when Professor Binns woke up, and started teaching the class.

Ugh, Rowticus tried not to groan, he would have to wait for another time before he could discuss how to prank Harry Potter.

This could be a blessing in disguise, because he did not have a plan yet, on how to prank him, and this could be the perfect opportunity to think of one!


End file.
